The present invention is directed to a point-of-purchase display system and, more particularly to a point-of-purchase display system comprising at least one system member which is used to ship and/or display articles therewithin, such as videotapes. The present invention is also directed to a method for forming a point-of-purchase display system for shipping and displaying articles therewithin.
One and two-piece point-of-purchase display systems formed of corrugated paperboard are well-known in the art, particularly for shipping and displaying videotape cassette products. Traditionally, two-piece display systems (as shown in FIGS. 17-19) have comprised an outer tray and an inner divider, similar to produce packaging. However, these two-piece systems do not always possess significant stacking strength, and thus, articles therein can be damaged when vertically stacked in such display systems. Also, usually exposed edges on the display systems are visible to the consumer, and therefore, are not aesthetically pleasing to the consumer. Further, such two-piece systems typically require more material, and accordingly, are not always economical.
To reduce display system costs, one-piece displays (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) have been utilized. These displays have usually been strong enough to support and protect the articles therein during shipment, as well as have been capable of presenting the articles for point-of-purchase display in a video store. Exposed corrugated edges are often covered, through overlay or encirclement, so that these displays can be aesthetically pleasing to the consumer. However, covering exposed corrugated edges typically requires additional material, and additional folds. Accordingly, these one-piece prior art displays often do not provide the most economical use of corrugated paperboard, per article being displayed. The present invention accordingly represents a significant savings of corrugated paperboard, per article displayed, over the prior art one-piece display system, currently utilized in the marketplace.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical display system that provides for the aesthetic presentation of articles therewithin.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a display system that possesses maximum stacking strength to accommodate vertically stackable orientation thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display system that requires minimal assembly prior to point-of-purchase display in the store.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a display system that maximizes shipping space, while enhancing stacking strength and preventing articles from shifting during shipment.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.